deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tropas (Call of Duty)
Tropas are communist soldiers of the Cuban army under Fidel Castro. Thousands of Cuban soldiers and airmen were deployed to Angola during the 1980s to help the MPLA fight against UNITA and South Africa. However, their operations were stopped by Alex Mason and Jason Hudson. They also come into frequent conflicts with various American spec op groups. Battle vs. Brazilian Militia (Call of Duty) (by Random man 16) Tropas: Militia: A small team of five Tropas are seen walking through a favela in Rio De Janeiro. The Tropas have permission to use lethal force on anyone who is seen as hostile. A Milita gang member standing at a corner feels threatened by the armed strangers walking into his favela, so he takes out his M9 pistol. The Milita man suspects that the tropas where hired by the police to hunt them down. The Militia man runs down the street while firing pot shots at the Tropas with his M9, and shouting "A polícia deve ter contratado matadores gringos para seu trabalho sujo!" (English:The police must have hired foreign killers to do their dirty work!) to his fellow gang members. One of the Tropas return fire with an FN-FAL, and kills the Militia man with shots to his back. The rest of the Milita hear there friend's shouts, and the gunfire. They react by grabing there weapons, and going out to investigate. the Militia gang leader spots the Tropas, and there fellow gang member's dead body from a small nearby house in the favela. He Angrily fires at the tropas with his AK-47, and kills one of them with shots to the chest. The Tropas leader orders the remaining Tropas to split up, and kill the enemy. the gang leader takes cover immediately after shooting, and also orders the the militia to split up. A Tropas rushs through the favela in search of the Milita. A milita ambushes the tropas, and kills him with a Mini-Uzi. After killing the Tropas, the militia man sees another gang member and teams up with him. The two gang members walk through the favela together in search of more tropas to kill. They are both terrified when they suddenly see an RPG-7 rocket flying at them. The two Milita men are kill by an RPG-7 rocket that was fired by a Tropas standing on a roof. The Tropas with the RPG-7 yells "¡Enemigo Neutralizado!" (English:"Enemy Neutralized!"). A Milita with a thumper fires a grenade at the tropas, and blows him up. A Tropas runs into the Milita with the thumper, The Tropas kills the Milita man by shooting him with his skorpion. The Tropas with the Skorpion trys to regroup with the tropas leader, but gets shot with an AK-47 by the gang leader. The Milita's leader then shouts "Você nunca deveria ter vindo aqui!" (English:You should never have come here!) The tropas leader, and the gang leader both hunt each other down, and end up facing each other in the middle of the favela. The gang leader sprays bullets at the tropas leader with his AK-47. The Tropas leaders jumps behind cover, shoots back with his FN-FAL. The gang leader also jumps behind cover. The Gang leader sticks himself out of cover, and trys to shoot. He is shocked when he hears the "out of ammo" clicking sound from his AK-47. The Tropas leader takes aim at his exposed upper body, and gets a headshot. The gang leader's lifeless body falls to the ground. The Tropas leader stands up, raises his rifle in the air, and yells "viva la Revolucion!" Winner: Tropas Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors